Madame Leota
Madame Leota is a ghostly character from the Haunted Mansion franchise. Personality Madame Leota is generally surrounded by mystery. Her motives tend to be vague, though a lot of interpretations tend to lean towards her being good or at least a neutral force. She generally favors speaking in rhyme as her incantations seem to be based around it. Disney Park appearances Attractions The Haunted Mansion (Disneyland & Walt Disney World) Madame Leota appears in the Seance Room. She conducts an otherworldly séance in an attempt to summon spirits and assist them in materializing. Using a spell book she repeats the following incantation over and over: Musical instruments make noise, furniture levitates and one by one ghosts start to physically materialize. When guests enter the Ballroom all of the ghosts in the mansion are finally revealed. In 2002 Madame Leota got a tombstone in the cemetery outside The Haunted Mansion in Walt Disney World. Her epitaph reads: "Dear sweet Leota, beloved by all. In regions beyond now, but having a ball." Madame Leota's face appears on the front of the tombstone and it periodically shifts and opens its eyes. Haunted Mansion Holiday (Disneyland) Madame Leota recites her own take on a Christmas classic with her "Thirteen Days of Christmas" incantations. Her seance room is filled with tarot cards featuring numerous characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas and in recent years, her crystal ball takes on the appearance of a floating ornament. Phantom Manor (Disneyland Paris) Madame Leota's part in the attraction is similar to her role in the classic Haunted Mansions, but her incantation is more focused on inviting the spirits to Melanie Ravenswood's wedding party. ''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Madame Leota makes a cameo in ''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. She appears on G2-9T's luggage scanner in the queue, alongside several other Disney and Star Wars characters, apparently being smuggled onto a flight by a Star Tours passenger. Shops Memento Mori (Walt Disney World) Memento Mori is Madame Leota's former abode and she stops by for a visit from time to time. Many of her belongings can be found in the shop. When Madame Leota is present guests can hear her humming a tune or they can catch a glimpse of her face in a mirror. In other media ''The Haunted Mansion'' movie Madame Leota appears saying her famous text while making Jim Evers (played by Eddie Murphy) fly in a chair. She helps the family giving various tips, and later goes with them to the lake. ''Epic Mickey Under the name Madame Leona, the character appears in Lonesome Manor's Library. She is upset at one of The Lonesome Ghosts for not returning a book of hers. Mickey can assist the ghost when visiting Bog Easy by getting the book for him before heading off to the Manor. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Leota appears in the Haunted Mansion mini-game, taking on a more sinister-looking appearance and playing a more antagonistic role. [[The Haunted Mansion (video game)|''The Haunted Mansion video game]] Madame Leota helps the main character, Zeke Holloway, on his mission to save the mansion from the darkness that has fallen over it. She is one of the few ghosts who rebelled against the antagonist, Atticus Thorn, and in turn he imprisoned her in her crystal ball. In the opening sequence of the game she gives Zeke the Beacon of Souls, his only weapon against evil spirits. She then travels with him through the mansion while giving him (and the player) advice and helpful hints. At the end of the game she stays behind in the mansion with the other friendly ghosts and guides Zeke in pursuing his dream of being a writer. ''The Haunted Mansion'' comics In the Slave Labor Graphics Haunted Mansion comic book, Madame Leota is unaware that she has died. She first came to the house as a mortal, that fell in love with William Gracey, who had hired her for assistance with the ghosts that haunted his new home. Her advances shot down as Gracey was in love with another, Leota set a plan in motion to call more spirits in to spite Gracey, including the captain that Gracey murdered when starting his pirate career. Furthermore, a curse was placed onto the house that a terrible thing would happen when the Mansion was occupied by a thousand ghosts. In the middle of her incantations to bring more spirits in, Gracey killed her by snapping her neck, having already discovered her hand in the death of his bride. Leota's spirit would inhabit her crystal ball, unaware of what had happened. Gracey then proceeded to hang himself in the stretching room. With Leota continuing her seance as a ghost, it amplified the effect, calling spirits from around the globe. Gallery EpicMickeyLeota.jpg|Madame Leota in Epic Mickey myths_tilly_leota.jpg|Jennifer Tilly as Madame Leota in the 2003 film Char 58928 thumb.jpg|Leota as she appears in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Wdi haunted mansion muppet doombuggy 3.jpg|Madame Leota with Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem Madame Leota Snow Disc - The Haunted Mansion.jpg airbagleota.jpg|"Okay...I'll wait right here." headinghome-hm.jpg|"Mom! Madame Leota won't shut up!" The Haunted Mansion Poster - The Clairvoyant.jpg Madame Leota Haunted Mansion Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Haunted Mansion Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Ponyhead_meets_Leota.jpg|Leota with Pony Head in a Disney XD spot. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Theme park characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Magic Users Category:Haunted Mansion Characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Villains Category:Iconic characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Characters Category:Gypsies Category:Witches Category:Anti-heroes Category:Deceased characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney Kingdoms characters Category:Spirits